1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication networks, and in particular, to a system for providing targeted advertisements to subscribers during video telephone calls.
2. Description of Related Art
Video teleconferencing has existed for a number of years, but due to its high-cost, it has not gained widespread acceptance. As technology advances, methods are being developed to provide more bandwidth over telephone lines, making the possibility of widespread video telephony more realistic. However, the cost is still too high for widespread applications in the commercial and private sectors.
Concurrently, advertisers continue to look for new ways to advertise their products, and to advertise more effectively. Methods of targeting advertising have become increasingly sophisticated. For example, many grocery stores now print coupons for customers at the checkout counter which provide discounts for items similar to those that the customer just purchased. Meanwhile, commercial use of the Internet also continues to grow. Revenues from advertisements are increasingly used to make Internet services viable. Search engines on the Internet and push technology provide constantly updated advertisements to consumers.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a system that provides targeted advertising to telephone subscribers who are involved in a video telephone call. Fees from such advertising could be utilized to subsidize the high cost of video telephony, thus enabling widespread use of this technology. Such a system would also provide advertisers with a new medium for selling their goods and services. The present invention provides such a system.